


Memories

by Finare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finare/pseuds/Finare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happened so fast:</p><p>A flash of light,<br/>a cry,<br/>a young man laying on the ground, close to death.<br/>It had been one of these abnormally normal days he loathed.</p><p>Modern setting/High school au with basic retelling of the original plot from time to time. ~rated explicit for later chapters~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - An abnormally normal day

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first work here...  
> Maybe there will be more ships as story progresses, but for now I will concentrate on some Chrobin.  
> Please have mercy with me. orz  
> Though I'd still welcome some critique. >w

It had been one of these abnormally normal days he loathed.

It had been. 

It had been until that one rainy after-school afternoon.

Until the blue haired figure, hooded to protect themselves from the heavy rain, started at the noise of wheels screeching, a cars horn, a loud, surreal noise carried by the air blurred by drops of rain.  
A flash of red.  
The cry of a child and a young woman hugging it as everything close to him came to a halt.

It felt as if time had stopped for that one moment.  
These few seconds drawn endlessly long as a young man had been caught by a car that hadn't been able to brake fast enough.  
As a fragile body laid sprawled on the crossroads.  
White hair tainted with vivid red as the street lights turned green, reflecting on the surface of the puddles spread all over.

He shed his bag as fast as he could after recovering from the moment of shock, rushing over to the blemished figure, bringing him into lateral position for the time being.  
He heard the young woman calling for help and an ambulance.  
The little girl that was clinging to her arm cried loudly.  
A drunk, elderly man stumbled out of the car.  
„Ahhh the youth of t'day jus' can't be car'ful, huh? 't was red for him! His f'ult!“, he jabbered.  
He reeked of alcohol, cigarettes and sex.

How much did the bluehead want to shut him up with a feisty fist in the face.  
Especially as he took a closer look at the young man in front of him.

It was the transfer student that had just joined his class earlier this morning.

From what he had seen, said was a calm, collected, cooperative and thoughtful person.  
No one who had deserved to die because of a drunk driver.

Desperately, he searched for the pulse, for the breath, for just some kind of sign that the boy that had been hit was still alive, that he wasn't gone.

His heart beat unbelievably fast.  
He felt his blood rushing through his body in panic,  
felt it throb in his ears, his whole head,  
his body hot, so hot, trembling with fear as the hard rain knocked against the ground and the bicycles deformed frame.

Everything seemed to drop as he felt a slow rhythm against his fingers pads.  
Slow, very so, but steady.

He was alive.

Severely injured, but alive.


	2. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...gods...what a day..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just some chatting between a dorky student and an amnesiac who trusts people way to easily.  
> This one is a bit longer than the prologue. XD  
> I guess I'll just upload a chapter whenever I finish one or feel like it. OwO

The drive with the ambulance felt agonizingly long.  
But he still stayed by the accidents victim all the time, patiently waiting, checking his pulse as if he was reassuring himself that the devices in the transporter weren't lying.

At the hospital, he decided to stay with the young man after the nurse had told him that there weren't any relatives reachable at the moment, and probably for the rest of the day.  
He couldn't just leave him alone after what had happened.

He didn't even know who the transfer student was exactly.  
All that had drawn his attention earlier the day was his name:  
“...Robin...”

“...mhn...”  
A small noise, similar to a groan, resonated in the room.  
Long, colorless lashes flew open to reveal soft, brown eyes that instantly wandered over to him, staring at him with an empty intensity.  
White brows furrowed at the rooms light that blended him.

“...Hey...How are you?”  
The patients face visibly relaxed at the sound of a soft voice.  
Though he twitched again as he felt a strong headache taking over him the instant he tried to sit up.

His 'savior' softly pushed him back down, careful not to accidentally cause him any pain.  
“Don't move yet. You will just hurt yourself, so please, rest a little more.”  
The blue haired adolescent seemed relieved as he felt a soft heartbeat against his palm.  
Blue orbs found brown again as they met gazes.

“...Where...”, the young man looked around, trying to find out what was going on,”where...am I...?”  
“At Ylisstol Hospital.”  
“...Where is that...?”  
“In Ylisstol, capital of the halidom of Ylisse on the continent of Ylisse.”  
“...Where...is that Ylisse you're talking about...?”

His eyes widened.  
//...did he...forget everything...?//  
Brows furrowed, expression got dire.  
“...Hey, do you remember your name?”

A shake of head.

He swallowed hard.

“...No...I feel like...argh-” He held his head, feeling the bandages around it as the headache kicked back in.  
“Hey, don't try to hard, yes?”, the bluehead panicked a little, reaching him a glass of water.  
The boy took it with appreciation.  
“...Thanks, Chrom...”  
“...wait...You remember my name?”  
“Ah- I-don't...it...it just came to me, somehow...”  
“D-Don't worry! I was just caught by surprise, you know? Ah, and what might be very important: Your name is Robin. I'm one of your classmates. You just transferred to our school.”, he tried to explain, not wanting to deliver too much information at once.  
“Oh...thank you...but...why...why can't I remember anything of that...? It feels like...all that I know, all that I have memories of...are your name and what I have seen ever since I woke up...”

 

Chrom stayed silent for an agonizingly long moment.  
“...You had an accident.  
A really bad one. I saw it and accompanied you to the hospital and stayed with you while you slept.”, he said quietly after some time, a lump forming in his throat at the picture of a fragile, vulnerable body laying in front of him.

He jumped a little and looked up as he thought he heard how Robin started sobbing.  
But it was the exact opposite.  
He looked up to see him laughing.

“...pft...Isn't that kind of creepy?”  
Robins pale, slightly translucent skin was covered with small cuts, bruises and sewed wounds, a bandage wrapped around his whole forehead.  
But even still, even though he had to be in pain, the angles of his mouth tugged upwards, forming a grateful, gentle smile.  
Chroms cheeks were dusted in a soft shade of red at the sight of it.  
“Ah-I-I just wanted to help! I wouldn't have been able to rest if I would have simply left you-”  
He was interrupted by two simple words that he had already heard from these lips several times.  
But this time they hit him a lot harder and caused a soft warmth to arise in his chest.

“Thank you.”  
The student dedicated a smile to him, bright, and for a split second Chroms heart skipped a beat.  
“...That's...nothing to thank me for...”, he murmured quietly, smiling behind his hand, a little embarrassed.

This situation seemed quite cheerful despite the actual background being so very sorrowful.  
And it crushed back onto the student as a sudden realization.  
Robin seemed to notice, trying to distract him.  
“That's not right. If you wouldn't have been, I would by high chance have been left to die after that accident you told me about.  
I owe you so much more than just a few words of thanks.  
I owe you my life, Chrom.”

The on-going smile he was granted by the man laying in the sheets of the hospital bed made it just a little better. But that tiny bit cheered him up after all.  
“...You don't owe me anything, Robin. I did just what I had to. And I will do so as long as it takes.  
You will have to rest longer until you can leave the hospital again, but... until then, and until they reached your relatives, I will come by and bring you some better food than that hospital crap, yeah?”  
Chrom was exited about the thought of taking care of someone.  
He had have pets ever since he was young, and never hadn't he taken care of them properly.  
Well, Robin wasn't exactly a pet, since pets didn't talk, so this was probably not the perfect comparison. But he did kind of imagine it like that anyways.  
The white haired man gave him another soft smile, and answered with a more confident voice then before:  
“It will be a pleasure! And maybe...I will remember something every now and then.  
Chrom...”, his mouth opened to say these two words again, but he felt like they would lose their effect if he said it too often,”...I'm really grateful. I will await you every day, yes?”

“Sure. And I will come over every day. And I'll show you all the things I really like to eat and all my favorite games! Maybe it will help a little with your memory.”

“I'm sure it will help me against my boredom.”, Robin added with a cheeky smile.

And with that, they just chatted with each other until the room was flooded by orange light, the curtains texture softening it even more.  
With a gentle hug they said goodbye to each other, their eyes meeting one last time before Chrom left, the door falling closed with a soft noise.

Robin leaned back in the bed, looking at the twilight and observing a few crows playing and fighting on a big, old tree in front of the window.  
He felt an overwhelming happiness settle in.  
Something he couldn't remember he had ever felt before.  
And with this warm, tingling feeling, he laid back, head sinking into the pillow, brown eyes fluttering close.  
//...what a day...//

Chrom was resting on his bed by now, staring at the ceiling where the light danced through his window and past the leaves of a cherry tree. He sighed before closing his eyes.  
His homework would have to wait until the next morning.  
Exhaustion took over him as he went over the events of the day one last time.

“...gods...what a day...”


	3. Second visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Chrom...?...Who are you again...?”

“...Hey...do you know where then newcomer is?”  
“Ah? Oh, you're right...late on his first day, huh?”

Chrom clicked his tongue at the gossiping going on between a couple of girls.  
But he decided he wouldn't care too much about it, glancing out of the window.  
The sky was a soft shade of gray, hindering the sun rays from passing by, but there wasn't any rain falling from the heavy looking clouds.

“...Chrom seems to be spacing out a lot today...do you know if anything happened, Maribelle?”, a young woman with brown, slightly curly haire named Sumia asked her always up-dressed friend that was playing with her quite fancy bracelet.  
“...don't know. Maybe he got himself a woman last night?”, she mocked, sitting up straighter then she usually did as the bell rang, opening the lessons together with their teacher entering.

He wasn't able to concentrate on the lesson anyways.  
All his thoughts were at were the snacks and video games hidden in the depths of his backpack.  
And he already made plans which one he would show Robin first, and what his expression would look like while playing.  
It made him smile.  
He didn't notice how Sumias eyes were on him every now and then, and how she was wondering about the dreamy smile he wore while staring out of the window.

//...did he really...?//  
She snapped back to reality as the teacher called her out for not paying attention.

School itself was a drag all day long.  
Chrom was barely mentally present.  
And as the school-bell rang one last time, he was the first to jump up and leave the room as if he had been bitten by a wyvern.  
Everyone followed him with their gaze.

“...I guarantee you that there will be a big scandal next week: 'prince of school finally found girlfriend – girls are devastated' “, Maribelle joked a little, “Not like I'll be one of those devastated. I've got my dear to go out with~”

Sumia seemed to be the one who had been the hardest by that comment, being the only one who didn't laugh about it.  
Everyone knew that she had fallen head over heels for him in elementary school.  
Literally.  
The first time they met she had stumbled and fallen all over him.  
Cordelia, a straight mark A student with long, red hair cascading down her back, was the first one to notice, putting a gentle hand on her friends shoulder and giving her a soft smile. “...I'm sure it will work out.”

 

The skies cleared bit by bit as Chrom sprinted down the streets, rushing towards the hospital.  
He hadn't been that full of energy for a long time.  
And his mind was clear and empty from any bad thought as he ran past everyone, dodging the one or the other person every now and then.  
He just wanted to make sure Robin was still okay, wanted to show him everything he had forgotten, wanted to show him that he would help him to regain his memories.

 

He arrived just at the right time, smiling as he knocked against the door he recalled to be the one that lead to the amnesiacs room.

“...who is it?”, a voice echoed from behind.  
“It's me! Chrom! Do you remember?”

“...Chrom...?...Who are you again...?”  
He felt his heart drop, eyes widening.  
“...just...just come in for now...”  
The bluehead gulped as he opened the door, stepping in to be greeted by a bright smile.  
A breeze of wind pushed the bangs of hair out of his face, the curtains fluttering and came to a rest as he shut the entrance again.  
He slowly walked towards the patient on the bed.  
It was undeniably the boy from the day before...but...why...

“Hey! What kind of face are you making? I was joking, Chrom! Of course I remember you!”  
A soft laugh resounded in the room.

It drew a smile onto his lips.  
“...gods...you really scared me!”  
He let himself fall onto a chair standing besides the bed.  
He was still out of breath from running the whole way from school to the hospital.

“...Hm? Were you in a hurry or something? You look exhausted...”  
“Of course I was! I wanted to visit you as fast as possible! So we could have more time together until I'd have to go home!”

Chrom thought he saw Robins cheeks turning red for a moment.

“...you...really sound like I was your girlfriend or something, you know?”  
“Or just a very close friend.”  
“...You...think of me as a friend...?”

Chroms smile faded as he realized something.  
Right.  
He had just automatically assumed that they were friends.  
He didn't even know if his conversational partner thought of him the same way.  
“...Oh...sorry if I made rash assumptions-”  
“No!”

He looked up at the slightly surprised expression on Robins face.

“I-I mean...you didn't assume anything wrong... I would call you a friend too, I was...just a little overwhelmed, you know? I barely know you, and you barely know me...”  
Was he...flustered...?  
Chrom started to smile again, a laugh following it.  
“Did I say anything funny?” Brown eyes fixed him with an expression of mild confusion.  
“No...not at all...I'm just delighted to have met someone like you.”  
He received a vivid smile as an answer:  
“...Yeah...I'm happy to have met you too...Very so...”

They spent the rest of the day playing video games, Chrom explaining Robin how a game called “fire emblem fates” worked, both of them eating candy and other snacks while doing so, laughing together.  
He left his console for his friend to play with as he had to leave.  
It was already dark outside, and his little sister had started to spam him on Emblembook about where the hell he was and what he was doing and why he wasn't at home.

Again, they hugged each other as a goodbye, though the gesture lingered longer then it had the day before.  
They stayed like this for a few long, yet too short moments without talking, without giving any reason before Chrom left with a wave of his hand.

Both of them already anticipated their next meeting with a bright smile on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll try to stick with regular saturday-uploads for now. OwO/
> 
> I already hinted a few ships now, didn't I. *ufufu*


	4. Moonlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay.

Everything was basically smooth sailing after that.  
Though Chrom had to break his promise and wasn't able to visit Robin every single day; there were free time activities he did after all. And he couldn't use the excuse of 'a friend having an accident' when he forgot his homework every single time.  
But the fact that they couldn't see each other every single day made the fewer meetings special.  
  
The only problem was...  
That they got rarer as time passed by.  
  
In the beginning, they reduced it to once every two days.  
Then there were only two days in the week – Wednesday and Friday.  
Only Friday was left after three months had passed.  
And now it was Friday every two weeks.  
  
And even that rhythm got irregular.  
  
Robin looked out of the window with empty eyes.  
The skies were gray.  
Autumn was there.  
And winter would come soon, so the temperature foreshadowed.  
His thumbs softly rubbed over the back of the handheld console Chrom had left for him.  
It was smoothed, and felt like skin.  
But it missed the familiar warmth.  
It was already late, maybe six, maybe seven pm, he couldn't really tell.  
  
“...He's not coming , is he...”, Robin said under his breath, feeling an unpleasant lump forming in his throat. “...He's...leaving me alone for another two weeks again...”  
Holding back a quiet sob, he bent forward, pressing his head against the small machine he still held onto with trembling hands.  
“...he forgot me...maybe I'm too boring...? Someone without memories...are they even a real person...? Aren't memories...what differs humans from machines...? I'm probably...not worth his time anymore...”  
Robin snapped, sitting up, a hot tear running down his cheek as he realized his train of thoughts.  
“...what am I thinking...? He will have his reasons...He would tell me if something was wrong...”  
He laughed quietly, wiping away his tears with his hand.  
There was no way for them to stay in contact any other way. Mobile phones were not allowed in the walls of the hospital. They could disturb the machines, which could have severe consequences.  
So the only way was to hope that Chrom would come next time.  
Or just someday.  
He would have to spend a few more weeks in this building anyways.  
And even when these weeks where over...  
What was he supposed to do?  
He didn't know about any family.  
The nurse had tried to show him pictures of his father, mother and adopted sister, but it didn't stir up anything inside of him.  
  
As the sobs in his throat came to a halt, he laid the 3ds away, sinking into the pillow and wrapping the blanket around himself to shield the vulnerable body from the cold.  
“...please come visit me soon, yes...?”, he whispered before he felt his eyelids falling closed, the amnesiac drifting into an exhausted sleep.  
  
  
  
Chrom groaned as he sat up and grabbed for his mobile phone to look at the time.  
20.53  
It was nearly nine pm.  
The headache hit him hard as he tried to raise his numb limbs from his mattress, but he fought through it, sliding into his anorak and some more appropriate pants, scraping together the last bit of money he had in cash and leaving the house.  
He heard his little sister, Lissa, calling out for him as he opened the door to leave: “Where do you think you're going?! Chrom, you have a high fever! You need to stay in bed or you-”  
He simply stepped outside and slammed the door shut with a fluent motion.  
Who cared about some dumb fever.  
He had been ill many times in his not-yet-that-long life, and this one time wouldn't get him killed.  
Another look at the clock on the screen.  
21.09  
He would stand in front of closed doors at 10 pm.  
But he wanted to see him.  
He wanted to meet Robin so bad it hurt.  
The bus would take 13 minutes to arrive at the station and another 34 to the hospital.  
  
  
Chrom was soaked as he entered the hospital.  
He felt the eyes of the people around him- their gazes that were judging him silently.  
He didn't really care at this point.  
It was 21.32 now.  
He came here by foot.  
Running for five minutes straight, walking for two, running again, walking, running.  
At least he had made it.  
The bluehead dragged himself up the stairs, quietly pressing down the handle of the door.  
He smiled softly, shedding his anorak, closing the door silently as he noticed the lights being turned off. “...I'll take that he's already asleep...”, he though to himself, sneaking to the bed and sitting down besides it.  
The small stool that he had sat on four weeks ago was still there, as if he never left.  
It stopped raining, and the sky was starting to clear up a little, granting passage to the beams of moonlight.  
They glistened in Robins white hair and on the pale skin.  
He looked peaceful, sleeping like this.  
Chrom had never seen him asleep at all. It felt a little awkward, but there was something calming about the way the boys breath was regular and steady, quietly resounding.  
He gently pushed a strain of silver out of the face that seemed to be the personification of pure serenity. The hair was silky, skin soft, like velvet as he ran his fingers over a cheek.  
Robin didn't react the slightest.  
Gods, how much did he want to know how it would feel to tangle his hand in these silky strains, and the others hand in his blue hair. How much did he want to feel more of this skins warmth, wanted these brown orbs, hidden by snow white lashes, to look at him, and only at him as they leaned in and-  
Chrom started as he snapped out of his train of thought.  
No, this was improper.  
Too much so.  
  
His face was a bright shade of red, and he squeezed his eyes shut, slightly shaking his head in an attempt to shake off his rotten mind.  
He only opened them again as he felt warm digits wrapping around his wrist, pressing his hand against Robins cheek with a much smaller one.  
“...Robin...?” He jolted in mild surprise.  
But the sleepy patient didn't react to his words.  
Chrom swallowed hard as a gentle thumb rubbed over the back of his hand.  
Though he calmed down soon, cheeks dusted with a soft shade of red as he mirrored the soft motion.  
And the noise he received as...reward? For doing so made him stop for a moment.  
It was like a small, content growl leaving Robins slightly parted lips.  
The thing he would associate it with...is a cats purr.  
Robin literally _purred_ at his touch.  
Chrom felt like he was going to go insane.  
This was adorable.  
Too adorable for him to comprehend.  
  
“...Chrom...” He got alert as he heard his name from the others lips, chocolate brown eyes meeting his. His heart jumped at the sleepy smile he was granted. “...you came to visit me after all...”  
“...Yes...I made you wait. I'm sorry.”, he answered softly, returning the friendly expression.  
“...Don't be...You probably had your reasons...”  
“...you trust me that I wouldn't just let you fall like that?”  
“...yep.”  
“...”  
Chrom wasn't sure what to answer, but he didn't have to think about it anymore as he felt how two arms pulled him down.  
He supported himself over Robin as he was pulled over to sit on the beds edge.  
He felt a calm breath against the small of his neck.  
“...I trust you...You could tell me to jump out of a window and I wouldn't question it...”  
“...thank you...so much, Robin... I believe in you too. I trust you just as you trust me...And I am in your debt. So you can choose how I can make up for not visiting you in so long.”  
“...Really?”  
He was a little thrown off by that question.  
“...yeah. Really.”  
“...Then...” Chrom felt a slightly colder forehead against his own, shivering as these beloved deep brown orbs fixed onto his, as if they were absorbing him with their sheer depth. “...My 'demand'...  
is a kiss.”  
His heart skipped a beat at the smug expression on Robins face, something sparkling in these eyes.  
“...wait, what...?”  
“...am I...to straight forward...? Asking for a kiss like that...”  
“N-No, I-it's alright I'm just-”, Chrom stuttered, his face bright red as he realized the situation they were in,“...just...a little overwhelmed...by this...”  
The patient smiled softly, a hand on the back of Chroms head, stroking through the wet hair slowly.  
“...shh...it's alright...I shouldn't have overrun you with this all of a sudden...I'm sor-”  
“Don't be!”  
Robin was a little confounded at the sudden volume of the other mans voice, letting out a small noise of confusion.  
“I mean- It's...not like I wouldn't like to...you know...” His eyes darted to the side as he tried to hide his embarrassment.  
“...So...can we...?”, the white haired student tried to reassure himself and his partner, receiving a soft nod in response before closing his eyes a little and leaning into the pillow behind him.  
  
Chrom eyed him for a moment.  
The moonlight veiled the soft features of the young man that he had just fantasized about...the closed eyes, long eyelashes, a perfectly shaped nose, slightly gapped lips that waited for him...  
It felt like nothing but a dream at first, but too real to be one at the same time.  
He slowly tilted his head, taking a last shaky breath before he leaned down to let lips meet lips.  
And oh gods, it felt wonderful.  
Robins lips were soft, softer than he had imagined, and their warmth felt incredibly good against his own. Gentle arms were wrapping around him again, and he was pulled a little closer, feeling how Robin too took a breath as both of them sank further into the pillow and blanket.  
He didn't want to pull back.  
He didn't want to lose this feeling again. He wanted to hold it forever, wanted to hold Robin just like this for all eternity.  
  
But he had to break away as the door to the room was opened again.  
“Mister Exalt, I would like to ask you to leave the hospital now. It is ten pm. The time for visits is over.”, the nurse said with a stoic expression, Chrom turning to look at her before giving his attention back to Robin.  
He really didn't want to go.  
But he grabbed his anorak after all, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the boys cheeks, whispering a soft “good-bye”, and left the hospital with a smile on his lips.  
  
Robin looked out of the window, seeing the figure of the man that had just leaned over him leave. His fingers ghosted over his lips. He recalled the kiss once more, closing is eyes, still feeling Chroms warmth against himself.  
  
“...he feels the same...”, they thought in unison as the moon stood high in the twinkling, starry night sky.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (help I love Chrobin too much)
> 
> Sorry this chapter took me so long. Stuff got in the way. orz  
> And thanks for all the hits, kudos and nice comments!! *throws hearts at all of you* (not the beeling ones)


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he remembered was Chrom calling out for him  
> as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a whole while, but thanks to lupin-bitch on tumblr I found my motivation again!!

Their visiting rhythm got a little more regular after that day.

Chrom had a lot to do regarding the schools volleyball team that he was the captain of,  
and exam piled over exam since christmas was quite close now.  
But he found a way to visit Robin on week ends, which was easier to manage.

Whenever they met they spent their time cuddled against each other while playing Fire Emblem or Pokemon, enjoying each others warmth, scent, voice. Savored every single second of the precious visitors time.  
And every day they would say good-bye with a kiss.  
A kiss that got longer and longer with every time Chrom had to go.  
That got more loving with every time their fingers caressed over each other,  
with every time they heard their heartbeats fasten in each others presence.

They knew what they felt for each other,  
but none of them felt the need to call it out.  
They knew.  
No one else knew.  
And it was alright just the way it was.

At least so Chrom thought when he came to visit Robin that one snowy day, the first snow of the year, in the middle of December.  
They greeted each other with a kiss and a hug, the whiteheads warmth radiating through the taller boys body, every sign of cold vanishing from him in an instant.  
He rose him off the ground, spinning him softly before letting him back on his feet.  
“Chrom! Finally, I wanted to see so much...I've missed you...”, he murmured in a shy fashion, though looking his taller partner in the eyes while talking.  
He closed the chocolate brown orbs and hummed contently as a soft hand stroked his cheek and cupped it afterwards.  
“...Yeah. I missed you too...”  
A gentle kiss atop the boys lips and he softly drew Chrom over to the window of his room.  
Ice flowers had started forming beautiful structures on the glass.  
“Hey, Chrom...?”  
“Yes?”  
“...Can I ask you something?”  
Robin squeezed the others hand a little tighter.  
“...What is it?”  
“...Will you spend Christmas with your family?”  
“Hm? Of course I will! They're my family after all. Christmas is the festival of family and love after all.”  
“...ah...of course...”  
Only then did it dawn to Chrom why Robin had asked a question like this.

Robin didn't have a family to spend Christmas with.  
They weren't reachable.

“If you want to you can spend it with us.”, he answered with a gentle voice and hugged his boyfriend from behind, who jumped a little in surprise of the hug as well as the offer.  
“A-Are you sure your family would allow it...?”  
“It's just my sisters and me. So there is no problem with it at all. They would love to meet the boy I visit every Saturday, you know?”  
A bright smile adorned Robins face as he heard that answer, and he spun around, wrapping his arms around the bluehead and giving him a soft kiss before leaning against his chest.  
“...thank you...thank you so much...”  
It would be the first Christmas they'd spend together.  
And the first Christmas Robin would ever remember.

They broke apart a little as the door flung open all of a sudden, the patient squeezing Chrom's hand he still held a little while hiding behind his taller partner.

A young woman, maybe about 20 years old stepped inside, her high heels clacking as she entered the room with long, catwalk-like steps.  
Her tanned skin contrasted the long, white hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back, a black dress with small littering glass stones only helped her already quite adult and dominant look.  
She smiled as soon as her eyes fell onto Robin.  
“Robin! Oh bless Grima, you are okay...”  
Her voice sounded fake.  
To be more exact, her happiness about Robins well-being sounded fake.  
She walked over to him, hugging him, yet avoiding any kind of physical contact as much as she could without making it look strange.  
“I couldn't believe when I heard that you had an accident. I had business in Tokyo, and I couldn't just come to see you, but here I am!”  
“...who...who are you...?”  
“...hm? Did you just really ask me who I am?  
I'm Aversa! Big sis and baby brother?...You really don't remember anything...?”  
Robin remained silent and shook his head.

Her eyes widened a little, but she smiled afterwards.  
//...be happy baby brother...our past is one even I would prefer to forget...//  
A sigh passed her full lips before she turned her attention to Chrom, who was still standing there like some kind of knight in shining armor, ready to protect Robin whatever it takes.  
“And you are?”  
“My name is Chrom. Chrom Exalt.”  
“...Exalt...Chrom...Is it okay to call you just Chrom?”  
“Of course, Miss Aversa.”  
“Just Aversa is fine, but...Chrom. Have we ever met before?”  
Her almond shaped eyes seemed to absorb any kind of information is facial expression showed.  
And indeed,  
her words...  
stirred something inside of him.  
“...Wait...What was your full name?”, he asked, confusion written all over his face.  
“Aversa Grimleal. I'm Robins adopted sister. His full name is Robin Grima Grimleal.”,she answered neutrally. “...You don't remember? How you two played with each other at the lake back when all of us were children?”  
“...children?”

Chrom couldn't remember.  
He was supposed to know Robin...? To know Aversa? Ever since they were kids?  
Something about this didn't seem right...but what...?

“N-no! NO!”

His train of thought was interrupted by a sudden outcry filling the room.

The only thing Chrom saw and thought of now was the fragile figure of Robin cowering on the ground, holding his ears shut, expression warped as if he was in severe pain.

He kneeled down, softly placing a hand on the boys back, but he flinched away from it. As if it inflicted pain on him.

The unbearable pain in his chest,  
the lump in his throat,  
the throbbing noise in his ear,  
the feeling of not being able to breath.  


“...no...”

“Robin!”

All he remembered was Chrom calling out for him  
as everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this small sneak peak of the beginning of something that will probably be something...a little longer once I started uploading regularly.


End file.
